Everybody Finds Love
by Ithrillwhenyoutouchmyhand
Summary: A very smutty Nenny Johnstreet drabble. It's my first smut so feel free to criticize. MalexMale don't like don't read ( )


**Authors Note: **This is my first smut so I'm sorry if it is really badly written.

Nicely's POV

Me: "So I guess everybody found love tonight."

Benny: "Except us."

Me: "You really want a doll that bad?"

Benny: "Well, not really a doll, but I do want a person." He's blushing now.

Me: "Who?"

Benny: "I can't tell you."

Me: "Why not? We tell each other everything."

Benny: "If I tell you then you won't want to be my friend. And I can't lose that, we've been friends for so long."

Me: "I promise I'll still be your friend, no matter what."

Benny: "Alright. Um… the person I really want to be with is… Can we walk home while I tell you?"

Me: "Um, sure?" So we begin to walk home. What is he going to tell me that could be so bad?

Benny: "I -fuck- the person I want is. It's y-you." After saying that he blushes and turns away from me, he looks scared and starts walking faster, we're almost at our apartment.

Me: "Aw, Benny."

Benny: "I'm Sorry." He's looking down, and I think he's almost crying as we're walking up the stairs. So I do what anybody would have done, I stop him by his shoulders and kiss him. "Nicely," he says, "What was that?" To this I say "I wan't you too, Benny." He takes me by the hand and pulls me into the apartment, after he closes the door he promptly pushes my body against it. "Benny, what are you-" He cuts me off with a kiss, running his tongue along my lips, I part them and his tongue willingly slips into my mouth. After about five minutes of our tongues battling for dominance we've both got hard-ons tenting our trousers. He pulls away for a second to catch his breath, and whispers "Wow, you're better than any doll" he goes back to making out with me, he's really good at it too. His hands are sliding up my shirt and mine are sliding down his pants. As I'm palming his erection through his boxers he's quickly unbuttoning and sliding off my shirt, I take off his pants, now we're grinding our erections together through only 3 layers of fabric. He pushes off my suspenders, and in turn my pants, leaving only two layers between us. I take off his shirt and start kissing all of the newly exposed flesh, all the way down to the band of his boxers, teasing at them with my tongue. "Nicely, please." he moans thrusting his hips upward into my touch, so I pull his boxers off, his thighs prickle with goosebumps. I can see his full 7 inches throbbing in front of me, "Holy fuck, Benny you're huge." He's breathing heavily but somehow manages to smirk, making him grow all the more hot, I rub my thumb over the slit of his cock earning a moan in return, as I wrap my whole hand around his thick erection and begin pumping up and down he arches his back in pleasure."Fuck, Nicely you're good at that" he says breathily as I pick up the speed of my pumps, swiftly twisting my hand occasionally. "Fuck -Bed- Now." Benny says, gasping between each word. I stop pumping for a second only to push him backwards a bit, laying him down on the bed I straddle his legs and continue to jerk him off. He sits up a bit and pulls my head towards his to kiss some more, running one hand through my hair, and using the other to pull off my boxers. And now he's jerking me off too, fuck this feels really good "Oh my god, Benny, you're good at this" I moan into the kiss. "Not better than you," he whispers picking up his speed "fuck, I'm almost there." He starts kissing me harder and rougher, tongues dueling and teeth crashing, I move my hand tighter and faster around his dick. He does the same to mine. Wow, whoa "Benny I'm going to cum" I punctuate my whisper with a moan. Benny sits up on his knees and pushes me over so that we've switched positions, he's moving his mouth down and kissing along my jawline, he'll definitely be leaving some bruises. I use my other hand to squeeze his ass, he moans into his kissing, I smirk. The two of us move our hands at an even faster rate, causing us both to climax screaming each others names. After pumping each other through our climaxes we collapse next to each other, covered in a mixture of our cum. "You're really good at that, Nicely. Better than any doll I've been with." Benny whispers, snuggling up to me. I smile and kiss his nose "So when did you know?"

Benny: "Know what, Nicely?"

Me: "Know that you liked guys."

Benny: "About a year ago, why?"

Me: "Just wondering."

Benny: "Nicely, will you be my doll?"

Me: "You might have to take me to Havana first."

He kisses me and I kiss him and everything feels right in the world. Except there is no gambling. I need to gamble. "Benny you wanna go see if the heat is still on?"


End file.
